


Death Day

by pspspspsdaisyjohnson



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, she's babey, you can check my Tumblr for the drawing of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspspspsdaisyjohnson/pseuds/pspspspsdaisyjohnson
Summary: "Life is short but death is super long"Or, in which Katherine Howard's death day is today, and them memories don't just go away.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Death Day

**Author's Note:**

> did I reference Beetlejuice? yes.

The tension within Katherine was at a record high. February 13th was rapidly approaching, and she could do nothing about it except relive the horrible memories from that day over and over. In her dreams, when she spaced out,when she least expected it, there it was. She was nearing her breaking point, she knew. All because of a stupid day.

February 13th was her off day for the week, which was good, because she planned on sitting there and crying. 

"You sure you'll be ok?" Jane asked, stopping in front of the door.

"I'll be fine, mum. Just go, you'll be late!" She reassured, even though she knew she would not, in fact, be fine. It was her problem, not Jane's.

Scrolling through Instagram in boredom, she stopped to look at the comments of a post of all the queens.

" _OMG GODDESSES 💜💜💜"_

_"How are you guys so prettyyyyyyy"_

_"Katherine's hair😍_ 😍"

someone had added onto that comment.

_"You could just get your hands lost in it. Tugging on that must be great,"_

She flinched away, dropping the phone. Heaving, she grabbed her hair, the times they had said things about her hair ringing through her head.

She knew what she had to do.

Heading to the bathroom, she grabbed scissors. Gathering her hair in a low ponytail, she took the scissors… and cut the ponytail off. 

As her neck began to throb, she cut the front strands shorter and shorter, until her hair was in no way long enough to grab. Tears were still running down her cheeks as her neck got more and more painful. She reached for her hair dye. She had to be careful, and distracted herself with the routine activity. Once it was done, and she had to wait, she let the pain overrun her. Sinking to the floor, she balled up with her back against the wall. Her vision got blurrier and blurrier until she couldn't see at all. She couldn't breathe. The feeling of the axe hitting her neck was all she felt as she blacked out.

A timer was going off. Opening her eyes, she flailed for her phone, somehow turning the alarm off. What was that timer for? Right. She needed to wash out her hair. A warm shower would feel good, she figured. Maybe ease the pain that kept pulling at her. And so she proceeded to do that. The scalding water hitting the scar added more pain to her aching body, and as soon as the water ran clear she immediately got out. Pulling clothes on, she nearly fell as she stumbled down the stairs, collapsing onto the nearest couch. Wrapping herself in a blanket, she curled up to watch some dumb YouTube. After all, what's better to cheer you up than that?

"We're home, love!" woke Katherine. 

"Coming!" she called, standing with the blanket.

"You didn't have to stay up, you know." Jane said, sensing Katherine behind her.

"You actually woke me up." Jane turned, looking apologetic, but her face twisted into shock.

"You cut your hair." Katherine grimaced.

"Yeah." an awkward silence followed. "Do you like it?" 

"I-" Jane trailed off. The tears pooled in Katherine's eyes.

"You don't like it, do you." Katherine said, turning away.

"What? No! It's so cute!" Jane protested. 

"Really?" She asked, turning back to Jane.

"Of course. It was just a bit shocking." She ran her fingers through Katherine's hair. "I love it."

She leaned into Jane's hand. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Jane wrapped her in a hug.

"Of course." In that moment, Katherine felt so safe. She could deal with everything else later. Here, now, she just needed to feel safe.


End file.
